Hunters, fishermen and other persons who engage in outdoor activities may become tired of standing in a field or marsh. Chairs are not well suited for use on uneven ground surfaces or on ground that is covered or saturated with water. For example, a three legged stool or four legged chair may provide an uneven seating surface when placed on uneven ground. Likewise, when such conventional seating devices are attempted to be used in a marshy area the legs of the stool or chair tend to sink into the ground.
Some outdoor activities such as hunting or shore fishing may require traversing a long distance to a selected location and moving between different locations. Carrying a conventional chair or stool over long distances with other equipment is burdensome and may be difficult if it is necessary to walk through underbrush, a wooded area or a farm field to reach the selected location.
The disclosed apparatus is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.